The present invention relates generally to an anchoring means for attaching articles such as benthic barriers, ground covers, tarps, etc.. to the earth.
Benthic barriers have heretofore been used to cover the bottom of a body of water to prevent the growth of aquatic weeds in the water. The present invention provides novel anchoring means for securing such barriers to the bottom of a body of water. The invention may be employed also to secure ground cover, tarps or barriers over inclines along highways, railways etc. to prevent erosion or landslides.
It has been known to apply barriers such as plastic film or woven or non-woven fabric to the bottom of a body of water. See application Ser. No. 07/197,781 to Bridgewater et al. said patent also teaches the use of stakes to secure the barrier to the body of water. Similar benthic barriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,280, issued to E. L. Fletcher on May 21, 1985. Erosion control barriers which are affixed to an embankment with stakes have also hithertofore been used. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1.026.616. issued to E. P. Stratton on May 14, 1912. Earth anchors utilizing an elongated member that pivots under the earth to provide firm anchoring have also been used heretofore. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,969,854 and 4,044,513 to Deike.
Self clinching straps have heretofore been used for strapping or bundling together a plurality of article, for example for storage or shipping. The use of such means for securing ground clothes or benthic barriers has not, however, been suggested. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 318,047 Schwester et al issued June 1, 1965.
The present invention provides a new and improved anchoring means which can be applied to any of the barriers disclosed in said prior art. The anchoring means of the present invention include an elongated subteraneanly pivotable element to the side of which is attached a flexible strap which is provided with means such as teeth or notches that coact to lock in position a locking element of the "self clinching" type that is slidable on said strap toward the pivotable element to securely hold down the benthic barrier. The anchoring means of the present invention are preferably constructed entirely out of non metallic materials in order to minimize hazards to people and wildlife.